


Step One: Meeting

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Chloe what are you doing, F/M, First Meetings, UST, Unusual Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Straightening his shoulders, he lifted his chin a little and held her gaze, pinning her with the force of his own intensity. “So you said on the phone you needed some help.”She nodded briefly and unless he was mistaken, he could’ve sworn he caught the faintest hint of embarrassment on her face.“No shame in that. What kind of trouble are you in?”
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446





	Step One: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery things for season six of Smallville, particularly with Jimmy and Chloe.

The bar was dark and smoky and filled with the usual crap music that most bars were filled with that weren’t biker bars or Ellen Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Arching an eyebrow, he glanced around, his gaze lingering momentarily on a tall brunette at the bar.

When an equally tall man sat down beside her, dropping a possessive arm around her shoulders, he turned his searching gaze elsewhere.

Dean Winchester found her sitting alone in the corner of the building and frowned. When he’d gotten the call requesting a meeting, he’d expected someone taller, someone who didn’t seem quite so…unassuming.

Then again maybe the tiny, fragile appearance was simply part of her M.O. Glancing around, he approaching slowly. “Are you--”

She looked up at him with the darkest green eyes he’d ever seen. “Dean Winchester.” Her voice was quiet, confident, but there was the slightest tremor there that most people wouldn’t have picked up on.

He wasn’t most people.

He gave a short nod of confirmation and slid into the booth across from her. “I’m assuming Sullivan’s a code name or a last name.” He couldn’t help the flirtatious grin that spread across his lips.

“Last,” she responded, studying him intently.

The intensity of her gaze made him feel a little uncomfortable. It was as though she was trying to see inside his head. That was never good. “And your first?”

“Chloe.”

Straightening his shoulders, he lifted his chin a little and held her gaze, pinning her with the force of his own intensity. “So you said on the phone you needed some help.”

She nodded briefly and unless he was mistaken, he could’ve sworn he caught the faintest hint of embarrassment on her face.

“No shame in that. What kind of trouble are you in?”

“I’m not. I just said I needed help.” She smirked.

His eyes narrowed a little. “Ellen said you asked for me specifically.”

“That’s because I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve heard a lot about you.”

That made him pause. “How?”

“I’m a reporter,” she said, surprising him with her blunt honesty.

Dean’s jaw tightened and he stood up. “Sorry, Sweetheart. I’m not interested in being your next headline. Publicity isn’t good for my health.”

“I never said I wanted to interview you,” she said evenly, a spark of irritation in her eyes.

“Then what the hell do you want?” He kept his voice low but authoritative.

Chloe stood up and he couldn’t help but give her the once over--twice. She was short, but she had curves in all the right places, and the fire in her eyes suggested she wasn’t as helpless and unassuming as he first thought.

“I want you to teach me.” Her words were quiet, deliberate.

Confusion flickered over his expression. “Teach you,” he echoed.

The next words out of her mouth stopped him cold.

“About sex.”

* *

It took him a moment to gather his bearings. He’d always been good--really good--with the ladies, but no woman had ever approached him like this before. “’scuse me?”

She arched an eyebrow. “You heard me.”

Dean paused, his gaze sweeping over her again, eyes darkening with interest. “You want me to teach you…about sex.”

“That’s right.”

“Well, you see when a guy and a chick are attracted to each other--”

She moved closer, up into his personal space and he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. Her hair smelled like some tangy, delicious fruit. It made him hungry.

In more ways than one.

“I know about the logistics, Mr. Winchester.” Her voice was low. “That’s not what I’m looking for here.”

A sudden, vivid image of their bodies tangled in the sheets of a large bed popped into his mind and he dropped his gaze to her lips, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled and looked.

“Be a little more specific,” he murmured against her ear, her soft hair brushing against his cheek.

He heard the breath catch in her throat, felt her hesitate for the briefest of moments, and he couldn’t help but lightly skim his fingers over her soft skin, smirking as he felt the bumps raise on her arms. Idly he wondered what an obviously smart, sexy woman needed with a doctor in sex education. She just didn’t seem the type.

“Teach me how to…make a guy regret leaving a girl.”

Understanding clicked in his mind and he paused again, met her eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. “No.”

“No?”

“I’ll teach you how to make a guy regret leaving a woman,” he whispered.


End file.
